Known felling heads are installed to the outer end of a power operated boom carried by a forest-going vehicle. The existing prior art felling heads have a knife, for felling a standing tree, and grabber arms, for capturing and retaining above ground the cut section of the tree, usually maintaining its original vertical position. Usually, the cut tree section must be released and unloaded into a transport truck before the felling head can be used for felling a second upstanding tree.